Smoking, Jaded Love
by Rusty the Rabbit
Summary: This is for all of the SmokeXJade fans out there. This is a collection of smut filled stories starring my favorite couple in the MK universe, Smoke and Jade during the Out-world tournament of MK2. If people like these, I'll do more. Don't forget to tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy! You should also be sure to keep some ice around... 'cause things are about to get hot!
1. The Pre-Battle Encounter

**_A Special thanks goes to Lady Aimee for helping with the Smut writing found in this piece :P_**

* * *

**_THE PRE-BATTLE ENCOUNTER_**

Tomas Vrbada, or as most knew him, Smoke finished strapping his wrist armor to his arm. He was getting ready for a battle to help his fellow Earth-Realm warriors in the tournament they were having in Out-world. Smoke was almost ready, his grey and black ninja armor glimmering in the light of the Utility room he was getting ready in inside the palace. He made sure his face mask was on and flipped his hood off to let his head breath before the battle, his silver mullet matching the shade of the armor. As Smoke made the final adjustments to his armor, he couldn't help but think of his secret girl-friend and wondered what she was doing at the moment.

Her name was Jade, and she was briskly walking down one of the many hallways of the Out-world palace, looking for Smoke. Her hips swayed as she walked, a movement very hard to avoid given how large and round her rump was and how much her body curved. Her usual green corset-like attire hugged her body like a vice, her already large DD-cupped breasts looking that much larger as they swayed with her shoulders as she walked. Just then, Jade spotted Smoke coming out of a utility room. She quickened her pace. She loved how muscular his body was, the way that his Ninja armor clenched around his muscles made her shiver.

The two had been dating for a week now. They had met by chance in the middle of the living forest, where they almost killed each other out of pure shock to find someone else taking a walk for the fun of it in a forest of man-eating trees. And so, the two had a romantic stroll through the forest, getting to know each other and becoming deeply in love.

"Smoke," Jade started under her green face mask in a worried tone, "We need to talk,"

"Can it not wait, Jade? I have a battle that I need to attend soon…" Smoke quarried.

"That's what we need to talk about, Smoke—_I'm _the one you're scheduled to fight!" Jade revealed, her piercing green eyes showing that she did not want to participate in kombat with him.

That was the one damper on their relationship: Jade served Shao-Kahn, ruler of Out-world and sworn enemy of Earth realm.

"Jade… I… What do we do?" Smoke gasped. He hadn't heard who he was put up against and had assumed it to be Baraka or some other evil servant of Shao-Kahn.

Jade thought about this for a moment. She never realized just how much she loved him until now. She knew that if they were going to have to kill each other, they needed to share their love for each other, just once. That time was now. Jade needed to have him, right then and there.

Without thinking, Jade grabbed Smoke and shoved him back into the utility room. She then rushed in after him, closing the utility room door behind her and sliding her face mask down so it draped on her neck like a bandana. Jade went to Smoke and raised her arms to take off his mask. As she did this, Smoke wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in close and pressing their bodies together, causing their sexes to grind against each other under their fabrics.

Once Smoke's mask was off, the two trained killers began furiously making out, their tongues passing around each other. Jade shivered in their embrace as their sexual organs grinded against each other underneath their clothes, her tight pussy dripping with need. Jade's hand reached down, gripping Smoke's hard cock and working it over his pants, causing Smoke to groan as he furiously and passionately kissed her. Jade's hand then moved to undo his pants, and they soon fell to the floor, Smoke's out normally long and thick manhood springing out like a snake from captivity. It surprised Jade by its size. She never thought Smoke would have a small dick, but she also didn't think he would have a record breaking size, either. Smoke's now exposed huge member prodded at Jade's covered entrance, making her hornier then she already was.

Jade walked them around so that they switched spots, leaving her right in front of a table full of equipment. She broke away from their embrace and turned around, shoving off the equipment and hopping up on the table so she was sitting, legs dangling in front of Smoke. She then reached her arms up, moving her leotard's v-shaped front to the side, exposing her tits to her lover. Jade then reached her arm down and moved the fabric covering her wet and tight pussy to the side, exposing her vagina to Smoke's gaze.

"Please, Smoke" She started sensually, "I need you inside me… now."

Smoke nodded, and went to position himself in front of her. Once he was in place, he took his cock into his hand and moved it in, brushing Jades damp lips as he inserted his cock in. Jade's entrance was tight, rebelling against Smoke's cock as he pushed in. He managed to get inside her though, and he was soon buried deep in her womanhood. The trained killers groaned as they felt pleasure together for the first time.

"God, Jade, you are quite tight!" Smoke groaned as his lover wrapped around him like a vice.

"Well what did you expect? It's not like I've had the chance to fuck many people in my line of work!" Jade laughed through her panting.

"Touché" Smoke chuckled as he began slowly pumping into Jade and getting a rhythm. Jade couldn't believe how good Smoke's cock felt inside her as she was stretched by the huge member. As Smoke rammed into her vice-like womanhood, she felt pleasure begin to build inside her.

"Please…engh! Smoke… harder!" She panted as she wanted more pleasure inside her.

Smoke was more then willing to comply, quickly pumping his cock in and out of her, slamming against her hips with his, causing the table to squeak and shake.

Jade groaned, her sex tightening around his thick shaft. She as he began to thrust inside her, bringing more honey to the surface of her sex, the scent of their arousal permeating the room with a sweet musk. Panting, she wrapped her bare thighs around him.

Smoke increased his speed and roughness. when he was fully inside her, he'd stop to circle his cock around her walls. He leaned down, softly nibbling on Jade's exposed and hard tits as he hammered her.

Gasping as he nipped at her breasts, Jade cried out, her climax washing over her, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. She screamed in ecstacy, honey coating his length as her hips raised up, the sound of his body slamming into hers loud in the otherwise silent room.

Smoke had noticed that the terrain on which they were making love would be perfect for doggy-style. He asked Jade if she wanted to try the position and then flicked his tongue over her tits. He stopped thrusting for a moment and rotated his cock inside her, waiting for a response with smile.

Jade nodded, half dazed by her climax. She could hardly move, her breathing fast as she panted, her eyes on his. Her fluids coating her sex, she waited to see what he'd do.

Smoke grinned as he grabbed her left leg and pushed it passed his torso, making her lay on her side. He then rolled he body over, vagina still impaled as her breasts pressed against the table and her leg dangled off. Smoke gripped her hips and began fucking her harder than before, the table squeaking and rocking with them more then before.

As he turned her, Jade moved her legs wider so he could take her deeper. The slamming of his body into hers and the position made her scream as her breasts pressed to the desk. She put her hands behind her back so he could take hold one of them in one of his, pinning her to the table while he rammed into her soaked cunt

Smoke grabbed Jade's offered hands, pinning her down as he increased his savage fucking more, the table creaking and moving more than before. Smoke loved the feel of Jade's snatch, the way it felt so warm and tight and yet so soft when he fucked her.

Jade screamed as she came again, her core becoming wetter, hotter and tighter. She pressed harder into him, crying out his name as he fucked her harder than she'd ever been fucked in her life. Her pony-tail flowed down her back as she writhed like a whore under him, her thighs heightening as she came again.

Smoke went even rougher and faster, which even himself questioned to be possible. He gave a slap to her ass before leaning over her, making his cock come out less and go in harder, making the already shaking table shake that much more.

Jade cried out, cumming harder and harder with each wave of pleasure he brought to her. Her back arched and her ass turned red from the slap, tanned skin glowing as honey coated the table under her pussy.

Smoke groaned as he started to feel himself faintly tighten up inside from the continuous splashes of her cum. This only made him go harder, the desk rocking violently as he plowed his cock in and out of her soaked snatch.

Jade's body pressed back into his as he swelled inside her, rubbing her g-spot. She opened her eyes, looking at him over her shoulder, watching his powerful body slamming into her smaller one.

Smoke met her piercing green stare. This made him tighten up even more inside.

"Smoke, are you close?" Jade asked as she continued panting and moaning. Smoke nodded. "Good," Jade nodded with a smile, "I was beginning to think my snatch wasn't pleasuring you enough."

Smoke chuckled with a groan, "Where do you want me to go?" He asked.

"We should probably play it safe and do outside, I don't want to run the risk of having your child—yet," Jade replied with a grin.

Smoke pulled out of her and Jade slid off the table and to her knees, grabbing Smoke's cock and shoving her mouth on it. She bobbed up in down, sucking on his cock hungrily.

Smoke began feeling extremely tight as his cock reached critical mass. He let out one last loud groan, bucking his hips as he came hard inside Jade's mouth. Jade gagged as the hot and thick liquid filled her mouth to the brim, a little bit oozing out of her lips as she just barely managed to swallow it. She licked her lips and jacked him to get the last of his cum out of his cock.

The two just sat there for a moment, panting and reeling from their intense fuck. Once they got themselves together, they straightened up and left the room, taking different routes to the arena as not to bring attention to themselves. They fought in front of the crowd. It was close, but Jade wound up letting Smoke win to help Earth-realm in the tournament. Smoke didn't finish her in the arena, and they both lived through the battle. Smoke made up for it later that night though, where he. "finished" Jade in a very special way… again.

* * *

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	2. The Midnight Session

**THE MIDNIGHT SESSION**

Smoke opened his eyes, frustrated that he could not get to sleep. He was laying in his bed next to the beautiful and at the moment nude Jade. It had been three hours since Jade snuck her way into his bedroom that evening- three hours since they had had an extremely intense love-making session. Since then, Smoke had not been able to fall asleep. He turned his head, seeing Jade's naked back lying on her side facing away from him. Smoke let out a sigh, envious of her sound sleeping. Just then, Jade's body twitched, and she shifted so she was on her back, her head turned, locking eyes with Smoke.

"Are you still awake, too?" Jade asked.

Smoke nodded, "I'm assuming you haven't been able to sleep either," he insinuated.

Jade nodded back. She then noticed how wet her pussy had remained since their fucking. "I guess we're both just too in need of each other to sleep at the moment," She said with a smile.

"Well there's only one way to fix that," Smoke said, returning the grin.

"On that we can agree, my brave ninja," Jade giggled as she through the sheets off their bodies, exposing their naked skin to the air.

Jade repositioned herself so that she was straddling Smoke's waist. She saw the flash of appreciation and eagerness in Smoke's eyes as he looked over her nude upper half once more, and at the same time, she could feel Smoke's cock harden against her own lower regions. Leaning forward, Smoke started to kiss and suck on Jade's firm and large breasts. The female ninja gripped her lover's shoulders and threw her head back as the pleasure started to run its course through her body.

After a couple of minutes, Jade pushed her lover back down onto his pillow, and she crawled backwards, allowing his hardened manhood to spring free of her pelvis. Moving back into position, she grasped his erection in one hand and started giving it a few gentle strokes.

Smoke tilted his head back and reveled in the simple yet unbelievably erotic sensations that his lover was inflicting upon him. These feelings intensified immensely as he felt Jade's lips wrap around the tip of his manhood and slowly descend, gradually taking the length into her warm and moist mouth. Smoke started to groan softly as the female ninja proceeded to give him one amazing blowjob.

Jade worked Smoke's erection with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and humming softly to cause vibrations through the organ. She wanted to please him, but not cause him to climax too soon. Not until both of them had experienced the full amount of pleasure that could be gained from this second round.

After about a minute of oral stimulation, Jade stopped and pulled her head back. She crawled back over his prone form, and positioned her womanhood over his saliva-lubricated erection, and slowly eased down, allowing Smoke to enter her.

Jade let out a soft moan as she took Smoke's hardness into her warmth, all the way to his hilt. She then started rocking her hips back and forth, taking him almost all the way out, and then all the way in. As she increased her pace, she started to increase her moans and gasps of pleasure.

Smoke simply lay back and let the woman he loved move up and down on his manhood, her piercing green eyes slightly glazed over in euphoria, and still shining brightly with her absolute passion and love for him. Reaching up, Smoke placed his hands on Jade's hips, adding to the thrusting sensation of her movements.

As their lovemaking continued, Smoke moved his hands up Jade's body. Starting at her hips, he slid them up her sides until they reached her breasts. Cupping the ample mounds, he started to thrust his hips upward, increasing the pace of their sex.

They continued with this position; Jade straddling him and rocking her hips up and down on his manhood, and Smoke leaning back with his hands on her breasts. Both of them moaned and groaned loudly as they reached their impending climax.

Smoke reached his peak first, groaning loudly as he let loose a stream of his hot liquid into Jade. The female assassin continued, and Smoke simply let her have her way with him, until she had her own climax. Both expended, she collapsed against him, panting from the exertion, and the attempt to catch her breath afterwards. In the back of her mind, Jade couldn't help but be thankful that she remembered to take birth-control pills before she had met up with Smoke in his Room.

Smoke moved his hands from Jade's breasts and wrapped them around her back, holding her close to him. So close, it could have seemed as though they were one single entity.

"Do you think you'll be able to get to sleep now?" Smoke asked, still panting slightly from his discharge of cum.

"Yes," Jade giggled, nestling her head onto his chest, "You?"

"Definitely," Smoke replied, moving one of his arms to gently stroke Jade's back.

The two ninjas fell asleep like that, with Smoke still buried deep within Jade.

* * *

_**A HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used in this scene. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P**_

_********__What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_


	3. The Dojo Encounter

**_A special thanks goes to Lady Aimee and FuryanJedi13 for supplying and assisting with the smut found in this piece :P _**

* * *

**THE DOJO ENCOUNTER**

Smoke stretched his arm around his head in the dojo of Out-world's royal palace. The Earth-realmers were allowed to stay in the palace while participating in the tournament. Smoke was wearing his light weight, light grey and black ninja gear so as not to restrict his movement. Just as Smoke was going to set up a punching bag, Smoke's girlfriend (and bodyguard of the royal princess), Jade, walked into the dojo, her thick hips, devastatingly curvy body and firm DD-cupped breasts all swaying in her standard green ninja attire. Jade, having her hair in a pony-tale and wearing her skimpy and tight corset like outfit put her in dangerous levels of sexy. Even though she was wearing her green face mask as usual, Smoke could tell she was greeting him with a tender smile as she entered.

"Smoke," Jade started, her voice taking a smooth and sensual tone as she stopped in front of the ninja and cocked her hip, placing a hand on her side, "Funny to see you here. What are you working on?"

Smoke was going to say, "Getting a punching bag," but seeing as he was no longer alone, he decided to change his story, "I was just looking for a sparring partner," He said, smiling back under his face mask.

"Then it looks as though you've found one," Jade said, fluttering her eye lashes. She walked to the mats and rolled her body a little, warming up as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "Ready when you are," she winked.

Smoke cracked his knuckles and neck while inching closer to her, getting in his martial arts stance as he drew near, "Ready" He grinned.

Jade focused herself, her skin sensitive and her body bladed, hands up, staff in it's neutral mode, defensive, but easy to switch to attack. "You make the first move," she grinned

Smoke threw a quick jab in Jade's direction. Jade turned her body, spinning to the side as she blocked him. Smoke absorbed the block, shifting to throw a shin kick. Jade jumped over his low kick and rolled, stepping forward as she popped up, grappling with him to throw him over her shoulder. Smoke did a hand spring to his feet, swinging his leg behind hers and close-lining her by the by the breasts, creating a body slam. Jade slammed into the ground, her breasts aching, but she didn't falter. She raised her legs in a quick maneuver, a half guard mount as she spun him onto his back.

"Nice one" Smoke grinned. Her sweat lined skin meeting his and her body half mounting him made his member unconsciously harden beneath his black ninja tights.

Jade chuckled and rocked her hips against his, feeling his arousal. "Please to see me?" she asked saucily, spinning and disengaging from him, her body rolling and popping back up to her feet.

Smoke did another handspring to get back to his feet. Chuckling to hide his slight embarrassment for hardening infront of her like that.

Jade rolled her shoulders to keep herself loose and she gestured for Smoke to come at her again. Smoke rushed at her, throwing a low spinning round-house aimed at her legs to throw her off balance. Jade didn't see this coming and the kick connected, knocking her back. She managed to regain her balance before falling, though, and brought out her staff. Swinging it hard, the staff connected with Smoke, knocking him across the room and against the wall. He fell, landing on one of the dojo's benches used for observing people train. Smoke's body landing on the bench caused it to move from its flush position against the wall, leaving it jutting out from the wall diagonally.

Jade rushed up to Smoke, dropping her staff and kneeling next to his body, which was lying on its back.

"Smoke!" Jade exclaimed, her voice full of worry, "Please tell me you are alright," She placed her hands on his chest, trying to shake him awake.

"Don't worry, Jade, I'm fine," Smoke said, holding Jade's hands with one of his own as he raised us from the bench.

"I didn't hurt you too severely, did I?" Jade asked, holding Smoke down with her arms to stop him from getting up.

"Do not worry, Jade. I have had much worse," Smoke smiled under his mask. Jade smiled back under hers.

"There must be a way I can make up for this," Jade said, her tone changing from worried to sensual, remembering Smoke's arousal during their sparring.

"Well, there is one way," Smoke said playfully, "But I don't think this is the time or place…"

Jade looked into his eyes with a heated look as she felt her pussy become wet with need, "No one's going to use this dojo until we're done fucking," After she said this, she got up from Smoke's side. Smoke watched as Jade briskly walked to the two entrances of the dojo, closing and locking both of them. She then came back, swinging her leg over Smoke and the bench, mounting his laying body. She then leaned down, pulling her face-mask so it hung around her neck and repeating the process with Smoke's mask. Taking the hood off as well as the mask, she threw the head gear aside, laying her body down so her breasts pressed into Smoke's chest, catching him in a deep and passionate kiss.

As they kissed, the two of them both felt electric thrills of excitement, which deepened as their tongues began to mingle and swirl around each other. Smoke instinctively wrapped his arms around Jade, and at the same time, she placed her hands on either side of his head. The two trained killers pulled apart as the need for oxygen became too much, and they spent a few seconds gasping for air and gazing deeply into each other's eyes, after which the desire became too much once more and they locked lips again.

Smoke's upper armor and tights were the first garments to be discarded, and this was dropped on the floor. As he did this, Jade leaned back so that she was straddling him at a ninety degree angle. She undid the corset-like stringing at the front of her green ninja suit. Then, Grabbing the V-shaped edges of her own outfit, she pulled sideways, yanking the sides of her suit from the front, her large breasts springing out of their cloth imprisonment. She shrugged her shoulders, the top of her outfit falling down her sides and to her waist. Jade then grabbed her face mask off her neck and threw it aside. Her upper body was now completely showing to her lover.

Now thoroughly aroused, Smoke could not help himself, and clearly was in no mood for waiting. Instantly, his hands went to Jade's breasts, kneading and gently massaging the flesh. Bringing his head forward, he started to kiss and suck the delicate flesh, running the tip of his tongue over areas that it thoroughly explored already. Moaning softly, Jade leaned her head back and allowed the ninja a few moments to stimulate her in this manner. She let out a small squeal of pleasure as she felt him take the left nipple in his mouth while pinching the right one with his thumb and finger. He continued like this for about twenty seconds and then reversed the process, using his mouth on the right nipple and his hand on the left.

As Smoke subjected her quivering body to this agonizingly wondrous torture, Jade's breath became more ragged, and the pace grew much quicker, with her breathing in and out coming at a much faster rate. Pure ecstasy clouded her mind and her desire became more peaked.

Acting more on instinct than anything else, Jade pushed Smoke back down on the bench and stood up, swinging her leg back him so that she was no longer straddling him, but rather standing beside him. She pushed the remainder of her green suit down to her ankles. It was at this point that she still had her knee length boots on, so she took a few seconds to undo the zippers and remove them before divesting herself completely of the lower half of her clothing. Now, Jade was totally naked, and every inch of her body was cried out for pleasure.

Bringing herself back into a standing position, Jade saw that Smoke was also removing his pants; he was just pulling them off from around his ankles at the moment along with his grey leg armor. Now also without a stitch on him, the ninja lay back on the bench, his muscular form seemingly displayed for all to see. Of course, the part of his anatomy that particularly drew Jade's attention was his long and thick cock now hardened so much that it was practically lying flat against his abdomen. Looking at this, the female assassin felt a sudden shiver of anticipation.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Jade practically threw her leg back over Smoke's waist so that she was straddling him once more. With her hand, she ensured that the tip of his hardened shaft was poised right at the opening of her dripping snatch, and slowly eased her body downward, taking his length into her warmth. She let out a long moan that continued even after she had brought him in all the way to the hilt. She remained in this position for a few seconds, then started the familiar pace of moving up and down on his hardened length.

As Jade began to set the pace of their lovemaking, Smoke shifted ever so slightly so that the two of them would be in a more comfortable position, and he gently brought his knees up. This action had the result of moving Jade's body forward slightly so that she was eventually leaning over him at more of a forty-five degree angle. Looking up, he saw her that her pony-tail was hanging over her shoulder, bouncing on her left breast and her face flushed in pleasure. Even while continuing to grind her hips against his, she flicked her head to get her pony-tail back on her back.

As the two ninjas fucked, Jade noticed that their position was lacking much leverage. She then notice by a glance up that the bench had been knocked right under a pull-up bar jutting out right within her reach. She grabbed it, using the equipment to set the pace, grinding her hips downward on Smoke's and moving up and down his shaft, letting it into her drenched pussy and out again before repeating the process over and over again.

At the same time, Smoke made clever use of his own hands. First, he placed them on Jade's hips, helping her body move in time with his. But in this position, he was being treated to an absolutely tantalizing view of her large and firm breasts. The gorgeous mounds lay above him, moving back and forward in time with the rest of her form, and eventually it became just a little too much for him. Smoke guided his hands up the sides of her body and came to rest on her breasts. Grasping them, he squeezed gently, feeling the firm flesh beneath his fingers.

Reacting to his shifting hands, Jade gasped in delight before picking up the pace and increasing her tempo. Given the position that they were currently in, she figured that her breasts would have been practically in Smoke 's face, and he would have been inclined to fondle them. Of course, that suited her just fine.

Within just a couple of minutes of Smoke placing his hands on her breasts, Jade felt the oh-so-familiar sensation inside her that told she was rapidly approaching a climax. With her hands still firmly grasping the bar, she looked down at her lover's face. Though he showed very little outward indication, she could tell that he himself was getting close to his own eruption.

Wanting to get to her orgasm quickly, Jade increased the tempo of her movements, and in just a few seconds, she felt the pleasure build up inside her, quickly reaching terminal levels. With a few more thrusts and grinds, she reached the zenith and came, feeling her orgasm crash over her body.

The euphoria clouded her mind and seeped down to every inch of her body. Though she slowed her pace, she never stopped completely. With her piercing green eyes, she looked down at Smoke and saw the familiar strain on his features that told he himself was getting very close to cumming as well.

Sensing it was time, Jade suddenly pushed herself up, allowing Smoke's manhood to fall out of her. This action also pulled her chest away from his hands, which had continued to tease and work over the sensitive flesh of her breasts. The bench ensured that there was no place for her to kneel between his legs, so instead she did so on his left side. Jade immediately grasped Smoke's rod, still hot and covered with their combined juices, and took it into her mouth, sucking furiously and pumping with her hand at the same time.

Smoke soon felt the sensation start to rise up inside him, he knew that there was nothing that could have stopped it, and so he just lay back let it happen. Jade's actions with her hand and mouth on his manhood rapidly took him to the edge and pushed him over, and with a grunt, he felt himself let loose his seed in one powerful stream. The thick off-white liquid shot into Jade's mouth, but she continued to suck in earnest, coaxing another spurt out of him, and then another.

After they were done, the two ninjas sat there, covered in sweat and panting from their intercourse.

"I…I think we need to fuck more," Smoke stated after a moment of silence, looking at his still rock-hard cock throbbing and looking larger then usually.

"I think we need to too ," Jade agreed, feeling herself still shaking and soaked in need.

Smoke grabbed and carried Jade to one of the practice mats. He layed her out so her legs were spread out and she was on her back. Smoke then layed down so his head was hovering over her still dripping pussy. He grabbed ahold of her thighs and plunged his head down, giving a swift lick to her pussy.

Jade's hips came off the mat as his tongue found her wet sex. She gasped, her hands moving to his head, holding him to her as she hooked her legs over his shoulders, hips rocking. Smoke began attacking her pussy with licks and nips, his tongue occasionally entering her snatch. Jade cried out as he fucked her with his mouth, his tongue entering her, and his gentle bites making her gasp in pleasure. She almost came again just at that. Smoke increased intensity, violently eating out of her pussy. Jade screamed as she came against his hungry mouth. Her breathing hitched and she panted while her body stiffened and honey soaked his tongue. Smoke gulped down all of her cum and raised up, his member resetting to gather pleasure again. Smoke grabbed Jade's hips to position her so his cock's head rubbed against her wet sex more.

Jade gasped as his thick cock brushed her still hungry pussy, her eyes on his as she lifted her hips in invitation for him to fuck her harder then she had fucked him. Smoke complied, Shoving his cock as hard as he could into her snatch. He then began pumping her, fast and hard, the contact of their hips making a very loud and fast slapping sound.

Jade clung to Smoke as he fucked her, head buried in his neck as he moved, her legs wrapped around him, holding on as her pussy tightened and her body began to shake again. She lifted her hips to his, the furious pace only making her desperate for more as she bit his neck, marking him.

Jade soon came at the fast pace and wanted another turn ontop, so Smoke rolled onto his back, seamlessly switching from missionary to cow-girl. Jade began to fuck him hard, her back and hips arching and flexing, thighs straining as she rose and fell on him. She cried out again, sitting up now to ride him.

Smoke wrapped his arms around her as he instinctively thrusted into her. Bringing her closer with his arms, he kissed and nipped at her breasts once more. Jade shivered as he nipped and kissed her nipples again, her back arching, his thickly muscled arms caging her. She groaned again, hips meeting his. Smoke moved his head to catch Jade in a deep and passionate kiss.

Jade bit her lip, her body shaking as they cleaved together. She came a final time, honey coating his length as he bucked into her. Jade cupped Smoke's cheek, rolling them so he was above again, wanting him to claim her once more. She groaned and panted his name again. Smoke began picking up speed. Deep inside he could feel a slight pressure building up again.

"Cum for me, Smoke—one last time," Jade whispered as her body jolted on the floor with each thrust, her breasts moving with each hip connection. Smoke groaned as the pressure increased. He was very close. Smoke pulled out of Jade's snatch reluctantly as the pressure began to build to it's maximum amount before release. The two moved quickly, Smoke getting to his feet and Jade getting on her knees, her breasts against his thighs as she began to suck the tip of his cock, her tongue dancing over the head, one of her hands circling the base before she took his entire length into her mouth, the tip brushing the back of her throat. Smoke let out a long groan as Jade showed once again that she was a master at giving blow-jobs.

Jade bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, her tongue flicking the tip as she groaned, the vibration rippling through her mouth to his cock. She looked up and met his eyes. That was all Smoke needed. He groaned loudly as the pressure, pleasure and heat became all too much to bear. He couldn't help but buck his hips as huge ropes of his cum filled her mouth up to the brim once more.

Jade slowly swallowed, before leaning forward again and cleaning his cock with her tongue, making sure to capture all of the drops. Smiling, she pulled herself back to her feet. The two trained killers then engaged in a deep embrace, hugging and kissing. They then cleaned themselves up and got dressed, leaving the dojo in different paths so no one would suspect what they did.

* * *

**_Where should Smoke and Jade do it next? I'm open to suggestions and have a few ideas up my sleeve as well... _**


	4. The Throne Room Encounter

_****__**Another HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used in this scene. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P**_

* * *

**THE THRONE ROOM ENCOUNTER**

Smoke wandered down one of the many halls of the Out-world palace. Today he had no battles scheduled and had decided to take a stroll through the building. Although they were threatening to destroy Earth-realm and enslave its inhabitants, he had to give it to the Out-worldians, they sure knew how to build a palace. Smoke was wearing his casual ninja suit. It was still a ninja suit, but much light weight and without a hood with only a face mask, leaving his silver mullet to hang freely down his back.

It was around this time when Smoke wandered into the throne room. He gave a low whistle as he looked around the large room, the tall and well-polished ceilings giving the room an air of dominance. It was then that he realized the room was void of any other life-forms except for himself. He was alone in the throne room of the palace.

"Where did everyone go?" Smoke thought aloud, believing that he was being rhetorical.

"They're all outside in the arena," A familiar voice answered behind him.

Smoke turned to see that it was Jade, dressed in her usual tight and revealing green attire, putting all of her beautiful features on display, just barely keeping her from being indecent.

"Hi, Smoke" Jade added with a wave when Smoke turned and faced her.

"Jade, it is very nice to see you," Smoke greeted, glad to see his girlfriend, "But why aren't you out in the arena with everyone else?"

"Same reason you aren't," Jade replied, "I don't have a battle scheduled today,"

Smoke gave a look to Jade that said, "How did you know that?"

Jade responded orally, "Just because you don't pay attention to the rosters doesn't mean I don't. After all, I _am_ the bodyguard to Out-world's princess. I have to keep myself notified of what happens here."

"Well we aren't the only ones who don't have a scheduled battle today. Where's everyone else."

"They're outside in the arena watching the matches," Jade explained, walking slowly and sensually towards Smoke, swaying her round hips more than usual. She wrapped an arm around Smoke's lower back as she drew near, her other arm going to his chest, tracing his chest armor with her finger. She looked up at Smoke, locking eyes with him, "It's just you and me," She said, punctuating each word. It had been around three days since Smoke and she had fucked in the palace dojo. Their schedules had prevented them from having intercourse since then, and Jade had was now very horny. She had been searching for an opportunity to get frisky with Smoke, and this seemed as good a time as any.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Smoke asked, raising his brow.

"Depends," Jade replied with a giggle before leaning up and brushing Smoke's ear with her juicy and soft lips, her voice switching to a sensual whisper, "Do you think I'm suggesting that you fuck me on the throne of Shao-Kahn?."

"Maybe" Smoke said, surprised at how forward Jade was being. He had assumed she was as horny as he was, but it seemed as though she was even more aroused then he.

"Then yes,"

"Are you sure we should take the risk? I thought we were trying to keep our relationship a secret,"

"No one will be in this throne room for another three hours. That should be enough time for you to fuck me," Jade said, slowly sliding down Smoke's body to a kneeling positon.

"I don't know Jade, it's so—" Smoke was interrupted by his pants falling to the ground. His head shot down, seeing his black ninja slacks on the ground and Jade on her knees, mask hanging around her neck, her fingers gently yet determinedly wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock. She stroked it gently to help it reach its fully hardened form. Once Smoke's manhood was the consistency of a rock, Jade wrapped her lips around it, taking his cock into her mouth.

By now, all rational thought had left Smoke's mind, and he simply leaned his head back, letting out a groan of ecstasy as Jade gave him a blowjob. Jade let out another purr of pleasure, partly to cause sensuous vibrations in Smoke's organ, and also to express her own personal delight at the current situation. She was glad to see that her lover was so agreeable to such a risky action. After all, it simply made the situation all the more fun.

As she continued to work Smoke's manhood with her mouth, Jade unlaced the corset-like front of her outfit. Pulling the v-shaped front of her attire to the side, Jade freed her breasts, the melon like objects jutting out from their fabric prison. Her chest now exposed, she kept up with the blowjob, reaching up to squeeze her own large breasts as she did so, adding to the already overwhelming stimulation.

Finally deciding that the time had come to get some receiving as well as giving, Jade stood up. She then shot Smoke a heated look before turning and waltzing over to steps leading up to Shao-Kahn's throne. After climbing the steps, Jade went to her knees and layed her upper torso on the throne's seat. She looked over her shoulder to Smoke as she ran her hand down her back to her ass, watching the delight in his eyes as he slipped her finger down the crevasse of her abdomen, moving the thin layer of green cloth off its track down her ass, exposing her dripping snatch to the grey ninja. She then turned back around, wriggling her ass and awaiting Smoke to come and fuck her.

The Female ninja felt a spike of excitement as she felt her breasts pushed up against the cold surface of the throne's seat. Smoke slipped his legs out of the pants that were at his ankles and rushed up the stairs of the throne, positioning himself behind Jade, his rock hard throbbing cock pointing straight at Jade's wet and tight entrance.

Smoke guided himself into Jade until he was fully enclosed up to his hilt in her warmth. He slowly pulled back until only the head was still in, and then eased himself back in. He repeated this process, quickening his pace, and was spurred on by Jade's increasing gasps and moans of sheer pleasure.

Speeding up his movements, Smoke watched as her ass cheeks jiggled every time he slammed home into her. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to guide Jade in her own pelvic movements.

Though she was wracked with the sheer pleasure that Smoke was inflicting upon her, Jade managed to push herself up with her arms. With her body in this position, she started to have more control over her own movements, and began to work in sync with Smoke. With his thrusting and his hands on her hips, she began to push back, urging him in deeper with every thrust. Jade's firm yet plump breasts began to bounce back and forward with these movements, and she started to moan. She moaned even louder as she felt Smoke move his hands from her hips and reach around to cup her breasts.

Within seconds of having her lover's hands gripping her ample mounds, Smoke felt her orgasm wash over her body, and she let out a long groan of pure ecstasy. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she felt herself getting light-headed and thought she was going to pass out. She managed to hold on to her consciousness, and was aware of Smoke slowing his movements. Feeling his lover climax had made him slow down and let her simply enjoy the sensation.

Holding Jade close, Smoke waited for her to recover from her orgasmic euphoria and catch her breath. When she seemed to have calmed down he spoke to her softly. "Are you alright, Jade?" he asked playfully.

Jade gave a weary laugh. "Yes, I am fine. Although, I don't think I've had an orgasm as intense as that before."

Smoke kissed the back of her neck. "Want me to keep going?"

"Yeah," Jade replied, leaning back on the throne. "Keep going."

With that, Smoke continued his movements, thrusting in and out, pushing Jade's body off and on to his manhood. Still reeling in the after-effects of her intense climax, the female ninja started to moan again, albeit softer than before.

After a minute, Smoke started to grunt louder; a sign that he himself was approaching his own climax. Deciding it was that time again, Jade pushed herself off his manhood. She gave Smoke a knowing smile as she dropped down to her knees once again. Like before, she took his erection into her mouth and began pleasuring him; savoring the mix of his juices and her own.

As Jade's mouth moved back and forth along the length of Smoke's erection, and he felt her tongue swirling around the tip, Smoke felt pleasure growing inside him. Starting as a dull feeling of ecstasy, he felt it continue to build up, and his groans increased in both frequency and intensity as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. In the end, he could hold it in no longer, and he let himself go.

Jade noticed Smoke shudder, heard him groan, and felt his manhood throb as he had his own orgasm. Less than a second later, she felt stream after stream of his seed squirt into her mouth. She savored the taste of the man she loved, the pure essence of him. He continued to orgasm as Jade tried to take it all in, his ejaculation oozing over her lips. She gulped down his cum once again, stroking him to get the last of his seed out.

Jade licked her lips as she stood up, neatening herself up as Smoke put his pants back on. Once they were presentable once more, the two killers left the throne room and went to the arena, catching a fight in progress between Johnny Cage and Reptile. No one noticed them sitting together in the stands, Smoke's arm around her, holding her close as the two enjoyed the romantic experience of watching a fight to the death together.

* * *

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	5. The Set-up: Part 1

**THE SET-UP: PART ONE**

Jade looked over Kitana's bedroom for signs of being tampered with as she always did before the princess went to sleep. The two slept in the same room, their beds next to each other, sharing the space. Jade finally decided the area was safe and decided to climb into her bed, snuggling under the covers in her green pajamas. In the back of her mind, Jade couldn't help but long for the embrace of her boyfriend as she nestled herself into the bed. Just then, the princess came into the room wearing her blue pajamas. Kitana shared Jade's curvaceous and beautiful body, the only difference being that her breasts were at a slightly smaller size of a D-cup as opposed to Jade's DD-cupped bosom.

Jade and Kitana's relationship extended pass body-guard and princess. They were also best friends, and as such they shared all their deepest secrets with each other, this included the fact that they were both dating and fucking Earth-realmers. Kitana had told Jade about her boyfriend Liu Kang in exchange for knowing about Jade and Smoke's relationship.

"So how are you and Smoke doing?" Kitana asked as she climbed into her bed.

"Well…" Jade began, "You know how everyone was in the arena yesterday and the throne room was empty?"

Kitana nodded.

"We kind of had sex on your father's throne…"

"You little slut," Kitana teased with a grin, "Personally Liu and I just can't stop fucking in the dojo after hearing about what you two did," Kitana paused for a moment, "Speaking of which, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you,"

"What is it?"

"You know Liu Kang's friend with the hat?"  
"Kung Lao,"

"Yeah—he has a huge crush on you,"

"I noticed,"

"Well, I kind of promised him I'd get you to hook up with him,"

"You did _what?"_

"I was trying to do a favor for Liu Kang, and he said it would be a huge help if I hooked you two up, so I went and promised Kung Lao I would,"

"But I'm already with Smoke!"

"Kung Lao doesn't know about you two, and Smoke doesn't need to know about Kung Lao,"

"No Kitana, I'm not going to cheat on Smoke," Jade decided, crossing her arms as she sat up in her bed. Kitana swung her covers off and laid her head on Jade's bed, giving her the puppy-dog look, "No, Kitana," Jade said adamantly.

"Oh come on," Kitana said, creeping her way up her bed. She was soon on all fours on the bed, her head next to Jade's. "For me?" she said softly, kissing Jade.

"Please, Kitana," Jade said, trying to pull away as the princess kissed her, "Not tonight," Kitana didn't listen, continuing to kiss Jade's reluctant face as Kitana threw off her covers and straddled her torso. Jade threw her arms up in rebellion, trying to push Kitana off her lips. The princess didn't budge, and Jade soon realized that Kitana wasn't going to back off and gave in, wrapping her arms around the woman and turning her head to deepen the kiss. Seeing as Jade was now willing to make out with her, Kitana got off the bed, holding onto Jade's arms to bring her up with her. She then brought her body-guard into a deep embrace where the two continued making out.

After a few moments, Kitana broke away and unfastened the top half of Jade's sleepwear, yanking it of her body and throwing it to the side. Jade did the same for her, and the two continued to undress each other. Soon they were both naked, their nipples hardening from exposure to the night air. Kitana ran her hands along Jade's skin, "I forgot how soft you were," she said as she massaged her body, her hands brushing over Jade's most sensitive areas

A soft sigh escaped Jade while she kissed Kitana, her hands caressing the blue ninja's curves, "That feels good.." Jade whispered, her hands finding Kitana's breasts and giving a soft squeeze.

"I can make it feel even better," Kitana said saucily as she bent down a little and took Jade's hardened nipple in her mouth.

The green ninja let out a soft, wanton moan. "Oh… god... " She whimpered soflty.

Kitana tugged on the nipple with her teeth as her hand went to the free breast and massaged it gently. Her free hand slipped down Jade's body, and rubbed against her womanhood.

The green ninja arched her back, pressing against the wall behind them. "Ohh.. Kit..Kitana…" She could feel an orgasm coming on from Kitana's manipulation of her body.

Kitana took her mouth away from Jade's nipple caught her in a lip-lock, Her hands moving down her body, stroking her sides.

Jade panted softly as she sat back on her bed, her legs parting as much as possible.

Kitana smiled as she knelt down, "Let it all out that pressure for me, Jade. I want to taste your cum," she said as she began nipping at the folds of her tight snatch.

A moan escaped the soaked ninja, her pussy dripping honey down her thighs as it craved attention.

"Mmmm, I forgot just how delicious you are, Jade," Kitana smiled before licking her clit, then inserting a finger into her soaked pussy. The sudden infiltration of her body made the green ninja moan in pleasure. "Oh, God, Kitana..."

Kitana slowly pumped her fingers, and began licking the area around Jade's swollen clit, "You simply taste amazing. I can't wait to taste your juice when you cum."

Jade moaned as she rocked her hips on Kitana's finger, her whole body shuddering at the feel of her tongue on her clit. "Oh, Fuck.. It's so good."

Kitana took her fingers away from Jade's pussy, and replaced them with her tongue. She began sucking on the skin around her slit, as her tongue ran along the walls of her womanhood. This became all too much for Jade as she came against Kitana's mouth, her pussy squirting her sweet nector straight in the princess's mouth.

"Delicious," Kitana said with a smile as she rose up and sat back on her bed, "So what do you say, will you fuck Kung Lao just this once?" She asked, watching as Jade put her pajamas back on.

Jade thought about it,"But what if Smoke walks in on us?" She asked.

"He won't" Kitana replied, "I'll make sure of that,"

"Wait, you're going to seduce Smoke while I'm banging Kung Lao?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I've heard your stories, he has a massive cock! I'm not going to sit by and let you fuck my boyfriend's friend and not take a ride on that thing!"

"I don't think that will work,"

"Why not?"

"Smoke would never cheat on me…"

"I know he wouldn't- but take a look at me and what I wear and see if you can tell me with a straight face that there's no chance of me being able to seduce him,"

"Fair enough, but isn't that being dis-loyal to Liu Kang?"

"What Liu doesn't know won't kill him."

"Very well…"

"Then it's settled. We'll get you and Kung Lao hooked up tomorrow!" Kitana said. And so the plans were made and the devious set-up was put into play…

* * *

The next day around noon, Jade and Kitana went to work. Kitana went to distract Smoke while Jade went to find Kung Lao.

Jade quickly found the Shaolin Monk practicing in the palace dojo. She took a moment to hide behind the door and prepare herself. She took a deep breath, _the sooner I do this, the sooner I can get back to fucking Smoke,_ was the thought that kept her going. She walked into the dojo in a determined stride. She stuck out her arm as she drew near to him, pushing him into the corner before he knew what hit him. Jade then put her knee to Kung-Lao's crotch, trapping him.

"I've heard you have taken an interest in me. Is that true," Jade asked with narrowed eyes in a harsh tone.

"Umm…I…" Kung Lao didn't know how to answer the question.

"Answer me!" Jade demanded,

"Yes! I think you are every beautiful woman! What do you want?" Kung Lao answered quickly, nervous with no idea as to where this was going.

In one movement, Jade flung Kung Lao onto a bench, laying him out. Kung Lao quickly repositioning himself so he was sitting in the middle of the bench as Jade walked right infront of him, turning to face him.

"What I want from you…" Jade started as she undid the stringing of her outfit, "… is to have you…" her front was undone at this point and in one swift movement, she slipped out of her clothes, leaving her only in her knee-high boots, "…Fuck me as hard as you possibly can!"

Not wanting to waste any time with talk, she silently stepped forward, allowing Kung Lao to reach out and place his hands on her waist and draw her in closer. Kneeling on the bench and straddling his waist, Jade leaned back and gave a breathy moan as she felt his mouth descend upon the tender flesh of her neck and move downwards to her breasts. The shaolin monk's tongue traced lines around her tits, which had hardened from the sudden exposure to the dojo. At the same time, she felt his hands stroke the sensitive skin along her waist and move up to the underside of her breasts.

Wanting to speed things along, Jade undid Kung Lao's upper wear as he was lavishing upon her upper body. As Jade removed Kung Lao 's upper garments, she took the moment to also push herself off the bench so that she was once again standing on the floor in front of it. She turned around, bending over as and presenting Kung Lao with an oh-so-tantalizing view of her rounded and bare posterior. As Jade gave a seductive flip of her hair, Kung Lao couldn't help but undo his pants and work at getting them off as his cock hardened.

Jade knew full well what Kung Lao would be wanting, so she got down into a kneeling position and situated herself between his knees. As the shaolin monk pulled the fabric of his pants away from his crotch, his manhood sprung into view. Jade reached out and wrapped a slender hand around the hardened length flesh, giving it a few gentle strokes. After a few seconds, she leaned over and took the organ in her mouth and proceeded to give him a blowjob.

The shaolin monk leaned his head back and let out a groan as he felt the female ninja please him with her mouth, working the blood-filled shaft with her lips and swirling her tongue around the tip. With the occasional hum and soft moan, she sent vibrations through his manhood, which proceeded to give him jolts of ecstasy that coursed through his body like sudden shocks of electricity.

Kung Lao reached forward gently and placed his hands on either side of Jade's head, running his fingers through her soft hair and urging her on with her oral ministrations Jade continued the blow-job for a few more minutes before springing back to her feet.

Returning to a standing position, Jade pushed her pony-tail back with her hands; a movement that allowed Kung Lao to behold her naked breasts in all of their curvaceous glory. The shaolin was obviously ready to fuck the woman, and eagerly shed his pants. Now, he sat on the bench without a shred of clothing on his muscular form, and a look on his face that let his dream girl know that he was more than ready to fuck.

Without saying a word, Jade stepped forward again and positioned herself on the lounge, straddling Kung Lao in a kneeling position. She shifted forward until her now-moist womanhood was positioned directly over his hardened organ. Kung Lao helped her get into a perfect position, and poised the tip of his manhood at her opening before assisting her in gently easing down onto the shaft. Jade breathed out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt her man's hardness fill her, and then slowly began to move her body up and down his length. While Kung Lao's cock wasn't as long as Smoke's, it was much thicker, stretch her pussy to almost delicious levels.

Jade started to bounce up and down in Kung Lao's lap, gradually increasing the tempo all the while. As their pace quickened, so too did Jade's gasps of pleasure, and she leaned her head back as she felt waves of euphoria begin to wash over her. She didn't expect the thick cock to feel so good as it stretched her.

With her head thrown back, Kung Lao was treated to the unbelievably erotic sight of her long, slender neck and the gentle bouncing of her firm and ample bosom. His hands were originally on her waist to assist in her movements, but he moved them upwards, running them gently across her flesh as he did so. He gently cupped her DD-sized mounds, squeezing them and gently pinching her delicate pink nipples. This new, and yet all too familiar, sensation was enough to make Jade let out a groan of pure ecstasy.

Liking the sound that his dream girl just let out, the shaolin monk decided to go even farther. He leaned forward and began to kiss, lick and suck on her breasts; starting on the flesh around the nipple before moving to the pink bud itself. He started on her right breast first and then moved to the left. The whole time that he did this, Jade moaned softly, and eventually stopped her bouncing to hold his head in her hands, attempting to draw him in closer. Instinctively, she continued to grind her hips against his, sending ripples of pleasure throughout their bodies.

For about a minute, the two continued like this, and as Jade persisted in her grinding movements, she started to feel the sensation building up inside her that told of her impending orgasm. Given Kung Lao's level of eagerness and pace, he probably still had a way to go before he reached his own climax, but Jade would willingly ride him as long as she needed to in order to bring this encounter to its end.

But it seemed that the shaolin had other plans. As the pleasure was starting to build up inside Jade, Kung Lao made a sudden movement; pushing her off of his manhood. Before Jade could vocalize any kind of protest, he had swiftly moved her around so that she was placed on the bench next to him, and then gently eased her upper body down so that she ended up lying flat. Kung Lao flashed a quick grin at her as he shifted himself around so that his head was in between her legs.

Kung Lao lowered his face down to her womanhood. Flicking his tongue out, he began to tease the sensitive flesh, causing Jade to let out a few involuntary bucks of her body. Almost immediately, she felt the growing sensation inside her that foretold her climax.

Instinctively, Jade began to grasp and squeeze her own breasts, letting out moans as she felt the dual sensations of both this and Kung Lao's actions with his tongue on her clit. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of her pleasure, and then over it. Giving another involuntary buck upwards with her hips, she gasped loudly as her orgasm rippled through her.

Kung Lao ceased his movements while he allowed his dream girl to experience the scintillating throes of her orgasm as well as the aftereffects. After a few seconds, her breathing began to slow and become steadier, and the shaolin knew that it was time for this passionate lovemaking session to enter its next phase. Repositioning himself between Jade's soft and muscular legs, Kung Lao leaned over her as he aimed his still-hard organ at her womanhood again. Rubbing his tip against the opening a few times, he moved his hips forward, easing himself inside her again.

Still on a high after her climax, Jade could not prevent the sudden gasp of pleasure that she felt as she felt Kung Lao enter her once more. Looking up at the man with passion-glazed green eyes, she instinctively wrapped her muscular legs around his hips, and urged him in farther. The Shaolin was only too eager to comply with her wishes, and he increased his movements, going harder with every thrust.

Moaning in pleasure, Jade felt her toes begin to curl instinctively inside the long boots that she was still wearing. With each jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body, she felt herself wriggle in delight under the shaolin monk. She continued to urge him in deeper; tightening her grips around his waist with her legs, and using her hands to pull forward on his shoulders.

The two kept their pace for five minutes. Kung Lao maintained his thrusting in and out of Jade's warm and moist womanhood, feeling the soft walls constrict around his shaft. Before long, he felt the sensation emanating from deep within his own body, letting him know that it was time to bring this whole event to its conclusion. And from the way that jade's breathy moans were increasing in both frequency and volume, she seemed to be reaching her own peak as well.

Kung Lao slowed his pace slightly and looked down at the female ninja. Though she was in a state of pure bliss at this point, she still retained enough conscious though to look up at him with her piercing green eyes and answer his question of where to. She gave him a small nod, not realizing what they question was in her blissful state and this spurred him on; thrusting in harder and faster each time, and her urging him in deeper by tightening her grip on him.

Realizing that Kung Lao was about to cum deep inside her, Jade repositioned her legs and kicked him away from her just as she came, her honey spraying out of her pussy all over her legs and the bench, soaking the surface. Not wanting to disappoint Kung Lao, Jade quickley slid off the bench and grabbed his cock, and shoved her mouth on it just as the shaolin groaned and bucked his hips. Jade wasn't expecting the shaolin to huge discharge, and her mouth over flew, Kung Lao's thick cum spraying from her mouth. She gagged as she couldn't take it all, swallowing what was in her mouth and releasing his cock from her oral hole, the length continuing to shoot huge ropes of cum, pelting her face and body to the point that it looked as if she had dowsed herself in an entire jug of whipped cream.

As Kung Lao's cock finally emptied its self, Jade layed back on the bench. Kung Lao was too exhausted to go anywhere and simply layed his back against the dojo, falling asleep.

As Jade laid on the bench, completely naked and covered in white jizz, she began to ponder to herself. Sure, she loved Smoke and much preferred having sex with him, but Kung Lao wasn't all that bad. While she had been forced into fucking him, she had to admit, she had fun. She had made the most of it, and that's what count. It was then that Jade remembered that Kitana was with Smoke at the moment, and while she was much too exhausted to do anything about it, she wondered how they were doing, and if Kitana actually managed to seduce him…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

___****__**Another HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used for Jade and Kung Lao's intercourse. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P**_

_****__****__********__What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_


	6. The Set-up: Part 2

**THE SET-UP: PART 2**

It was around noon when Jade and Kitana went to work. They split up, Jade going to find Kung Lao, and Kitana going in search for Smoke to, "Distract" him.

It didn't take long to find they grey ninja. Smoke was wearing his light weight ninja suit, walking down one of the palace's many halls in the direction of the Palace dojo. This would be a completely acceptable action if Jade wasn't on her way to that location to fuck a shaolin monk!

Kitana locked eyes with Smoke, putting her shoulders back and swaying her hips more than usual to grab his attention. As the two passed in the hallway, Kitana grabbed his arm and pushed him into one of the bedroom doors in the hallway. She was surprised to see an Out-worldian servant in the room, and he was surprised to see her.

"what do you want?" the servant said in a grouchy tone.

"I would watch your tone when talking to the daughter of Shao-kahn!" Kitana said, pulling her rank.

Smoke was surprised. He had never met the princess before, and never realized how gorgeous she was in her skimpy and tight attire. Looking at her flawless body made Smoke want her, but he shook his head. He already had a girlfriend. A very hot one with the means of ending his life if he were caught being unfaithful. Despite all of that, Smoke couldn't help but be aroused standing so close to such a beautiful specimen.

"Princess!" The servant exclaimed, "I apologize for my insolence. How may I be of service to you?"

Kitana brought her shoulders back, "Shao-kahn wishes to have a specific carrot in his stew. He has asked that you retrieve it for him. It is at the farthest point of the fields," She commanded.

"But why that specific carrot?"

"Do not question Shao-Kahn, welp!" Kitana exclaimed. The servant ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kitana locked the door and turned to Smoke.

"Why did you send that man to the farms?" Smoke asked.

"So that we could be alone," Kitana replied. She grabbed a roller chair from the servant's desk and pushed it Smoke's way, "Take a seat," Smoke sat down and swiveled the chair around to face the princess.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about alone?" Smoke asked.

"Well," Kitana started, reaching behind her belt to undo it, "I have this problem, Smoke, I think you're the only one who can solve it."

"And what is that problem?"

As if on cue, Kitana's underwear and loin-cloths dropped the floor leaving nothing covering her pussy,

"I'm really, really horny" she said sensually, reaching a hand down to fondle herself, "Jade told me you have a really big cock. I knew right after I heard that I needed to have you, so I sent Jade to go fuck a shaolin monk that had a crush on her while I, 'Distract' you to keep you from walking in on them fucking in the dojo."

"So wait, Jade is having sex with another man in the dojo?"

"Yes, and it's _all_ my fault. I wanted your big cock all to myself and I got greedy," Kitana said, pulling her corset off over head, leaving her completely naked with the exception of her boots and wrist bands.

"So what's it going to be, Smoke? Are you going to sit around and wait while your girlfriend fucks someone right down the hall, or are you going to punish me for being a _very_ naughty girl?"

Smoke was a bit unsettled by the news about Jade. On the other hand, though, Kitana's display and speech had made him just as horny as she was, leaving a huge, throbbing bulge in his ninja pants. In one movement, Smoke pulled off his face-mask and hood, throwing it to the side. He looked at the princess's legs, which were dripping with her honey enough for one to think she had just had an orgasm. He knew they both needed to release their sexual desires on each other.

"Princess Kitana," Smoke said, narrowing his eyes, "We need to fuck—_now,"_

"I couldn't agree more," Kitana smiled as she walked towards Smoke, taking her face mask off and throwing it to the side. She straddled Smoke in the chair and they two ninjas immediately began violently making out.

Smoke wrapped his arms around the waist and back of the princess, holding her closer and tighter to him, and at the same time, Kitana responded by locking her arms around his head, urging him in to an even deeper kiss. The two moaned passionately into each other's mouths, breaking apart only when the need for oxygen started to become very noticeable.

While still locked in a passionate kiss, Smoke stood up, picking up Kitana as he did so. While sitting, she had been straddling him, and now she had her legs wrapped around his waist as she persisted in assaulting his face and lips with kisses. Walking them over to the servant's desk, he dropped her down onto the edge of it.

Kitana pulled away from him with a smile. "Looks like you're about to fuck the princess of Out-world on a desk," she pointed out saucily as her hands began to work on the fasteners of his belt.

"Yes, it looks like I am," Smoke answered back eagerly. Kitana divest him of his ninja belt before pulling his pants and briefs down, letting them gather around his ankles. His hardened manhood, just as big if not bigger than she expected, sprung into view, and Kitana let out a moan of pure wanting at the simple sight of it.

She wanted it, and Smoke was all too willing to give it to her.

Kitana, licking her lips in a hungry anticipation for Smoke's rod. Smoke responded in kind by positioning himself in between her toned limbs, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her opening before plunging it all the way in. Kitana's body jerked suddenly as a spasm of ecstasy rocked her being from the penetrating move, and then she wrapped her legs around the ninja's waist, easing him in closer.

Smoke groaned softly as he felt himself being enclosed within the princess's soft and firm warmth, and took a few moments to simply enjoy the amazing and head-spinning sensation. He began pulling out slowly, then easing back in, repeating the process over and over, starting off slow, but picking up pace as he did so.

Kitana leaned back as she felt the pleasure begin to wash over her, first in slow bursts followed by progressively larger ones. Kitana leaned back, continuing to do so until she was lying flat on the desk, feeling the firm wood on her back.

Kitana moaned at how good Smoke's cock felt ramming into her hungry snatch, her ample bosom bouncing back and forward along with Smoke's energetic thrusts.

Just seeing Kitana's bouncing breasts excited Smoke so much that he had to slow down for a moment, lest he reached his climax too soon. He did not want to blow it – so to speak – and so he allowed this sudden spike to recede before picking up the pace again.

This did not go unnoticed by Kitana. She knew exactly what kind of reactions she had could provoke in a man, and her body was definitely an important factor in them. Just as seeing his well-muscled form and stiff manhood could make her go weak at the knees and stoke inside her a fire that could only be quenched by pure intimacy, she was aware that her own body had the potential to bring the mighty ninja to his knees.

For several passion-filled minutes, Smoke continued to stand over Kitana as she laid face-up on the desk, thrusting in and out of her and causing the busty princess to moan in sheer ecstasy and bliss. She rolled her head side to side as the passion wrought havoc on her body and her breasts continued to move in time with the thrusts.

Kitana was so lost in this euphoria that she didn't realize that a orgasm was creeping up on her. By the time she noticed this, it was already too late to prevent it, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out too loud as the explosion of pure pleasure rolled over her body. Just as she was only starting to come down from this haze, she felt Smoke thrust himself as deep inside her as he could.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Smoke and Kitana turned their heads as they saw they door knob jiggle.

"Thank god I locked the door," Kitana said under her breath.

It was the servant, "I found the carrot, princess, what do you want me to do with it? Can I come in?"

Smoke and Kitana rushed to get their clothes back on, and soon the door opened, Kitana and Smoke looking the same as they had left, other than the fact that Kitana's hair was mangled and distraught, she was having to hold the back of her belt to hold her underwear up and Smoke didn't have his mask on.

"Put it on your counter and wait until Shao-kahn asks for it" Kitana ordered. The servent reentered his home, leaving the hot and horny sexual partners in the hallway. Thinking quickly, Kitana shoved Smoke into the hallway's utility closet. The room was small, giving about the same amount of room one would have in an automobile. The two quickly stripped naked once more, depositing their clothes in the corner of the small room. In pure passion and ecstasy, Kitana tackled Smoke, knocking him to the ground and straddling his, yanking her face mask off again as the two began making out on the floor of the closet.

Moving down from Kitana's mouth, Smoke placed heavy kisses down her neck. As Smoke continued his passionate assault on her neck, he gradually made his way down to her tantalizing cleavage.

Kitana layed back and moaned softly in ecstasy as Smoke's mouth and tongue began their ministrations on her tender flesh. Smoke immediately began running his hands over her firm and ample breasts, squeezing them gently and lightly pinching the nipples. After this, he leaned forward again to lick and suck on her breasts. As he did this, Kitana ran her hands over his muscular shoulders, neck and back.

After a while, Smoke reached down to Kitana's waist, First squeezing her large and round ass cheeks. Smoke leaned back and watched Kitana position her dripping snatch over his still rock hard and throbbing cock. The two of them locked eyes, and they never broke contact as she slowly eased herself downward, impaling herself on his hardness. Kitana took a moment to savor the pleasure that rippled through her, then slowly started rocking her hips.

Running his hands along her smooth legs, Smoke reached around and gripped Kitana's ass cheeks again, urging her in deeper. Spurred on, the busty princess started bouncing up and down in the ninja's lap, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. Moving his hands upwards, Smoke placed them on either side of the waist, supporting her body, and at the same time, he began to thrust upwards.

Kitana threw her head back and her breasts bounced with their motion. She began moaning and panting his name, further encouraging him in his thrusts. As he matched her movements, Smoke felt himself becoming completely enraptured by the sheer sight of the beautiful and muscular princess; how amazing she was, and how intense and pleasurable her tight snatch felt. A growing sensation of pleasure told him that he was getting close to his climax again, and he fought to keep it down as long as he could.

Her head still thrown back in pure ecstasy, Kitana continued her movements on the ninja's manhood. Her moans became increasingly louder, and she felt her own well of pleasure building up inside her. Bringing her head back down, she fixed her intense blue gaze on Smokes's. His own eyes told her that he was reaching climax as well.

Smoke and Kitana sped up their movements; him thrusting upwards, and her downwards, driving him inside her as deep as he could go, pushing each other to the brink, and reaching their climaxes almost as one.

Kitana had her orgasm less than a second before Smoke, spraying his cock with her juices. Smoke came next, pelting Kitana's vaginal walls with his thick cum, the white seed filled her snatch up to the brim, spraying out of her womanhood and all over their legs. The two of them waited for a moment, panting and catching their breath.

"I haven't had enough of your cock yet," Kitana finally said, breaking the silence.

"I haven't had enough of your royal pussy yet, either," Smoke shot back, his member still rock hard and throbbing.

"Let's fuck more," Kitana said as she began rocking her hips once more. The busty princess's multiple orgasms had mad her pussy extremely tight, causing her to groan as she started riding him once again.

Smoke let out a loud groan with her. He kissed her neck and moved his way up back to her delicious lips. He wrapped his hands around her hips. His cock throbbed, wanting to be punished by the tight and warm pussy around it.

Kitana moaned, her forehead pressed to his as she held on to him. She began to move, her sensuous little body writhing as she took him deep into her body again. Crying out, she felt her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock even more.

Smoke continued his vicious kissing, his tongue often leaving to enter her mouth. He groaned as her pussy tightened loving the feeling of her vice-like snatch. Fucking him as hard as she could in the confined space, Kitana cried out, her full ass rising and falling as she took him deep into her. Tasting his tongue, she arched her back again, biting her lip.

"Oh come on, princess," Smoke groaned playfully, "You can ride my cock harder than that" He said with grin, a thin line of sweat forming on his body as the two cleaved. Kitana began to move harder, the sounds of their bodies loud in the small closet. Her hips pistoned hard, and her breasts bounced on her chest, her heart hammering and her gasps escaping her. Honey dripped from her sex, coating them both as she panted. Smoke groaned at her expert riding, his cock only wanting more after each hip connection.

Each word spilling from him brought Kitana higher, sending her spiraling towards her climax. She screamed his name, milking his cock with her tight inner walls as she fucked him, her face buried in his neck as she came, biting him when her body froze and her pussy became like a molten vice.

She growled and mewled, whimpered and purred through each wave of pleasure, hips jerking uncontrollably, unable to keep the steady pattern of thrusts as she came again. "Fuck me, Smoke, please... please..."

Smoke instantly began thrusting the best he could from his position, timing it so they slammed into each other. He could feel himself grow a little tight and hot inside again, which only made him want more. Smoke started thrusting with her again, and the two began building pleasure up once more.

Kitana moaned, her body shaking as he moved into her, his cock slamming hard against her soft folds. She cried out again "Fuck me,Smoke. Fuck my tight little pussy, hard. Harder, Smoke, harder!"

Smoke grunted as he felt a pleasure grow inside him quickly. It soon became to much as he groaned aand his cock rumbled and sprayed against Kitana's tight walls once more. He shook with pleasure before noticing that his cock still remained hard and even larger than before in her soaked snatch. Smoke was exhausted as he laid his head back to rest.

"I'm…still hard…" Smoke panted, amazed at his horniness made his cock remain hard after cumming a second time.

Kitana nodded and groaned as Smoke thickened inside her, and using the lubrication of her and his climaxes, she slipped from his cock and turned in his lap, bent over his legs as she then slid her ass to his cock. Slowly, she pressed down so his tip slid into her tight ass. She groaned as she felt both pain and pleasure at the same time.

Smoke gasped at the shock of his cock entering the princess's anus. It felt both painful and extremely pleasurable. All he could do was softly pant as the busty woman continued to pleasure him immensely.

Moving harder now, Kitana caught Smoke's hands and guided them until he held her to his chest, needing his arms around her. She took one of his hands and slipped it between her thighs as she fucked him hard, breasts bouncing on her chest, her cum-filled pussy craving attention. Smoke accepted her invitation as he inserted two fingers into her snatch, knowing she would rise and fall on them. Her movements and the tightness of her second whole around his cock mad him reset, swelling a little more as his cock became ready to gather pleasure for a third time.

With both her pussy and her ass full, Kitana gasped, feeling the tightness of her first climax rolling through her. She clenched her hands on Smoke's legs and bit her lip, riding him hard. Kitana Screamed in ecstacy as she came once more, her ass and pussy tightening around him, her cries echoing around the small room as she soaked his cock and hand with her cum.

Smoke gasped and groaned in pleasure as she squirted on his cock once again. The feeling was excellent. Her tight anal walls squeezing his dick and her moans arousing him. While he was feeling amazing because of her movements. Smoke knew it wouldn't be long now before he was sent over the edge a third time.

Working as hard as she could, Kitana fucked Smoke harder than she'd ever done before, unable to go faster as she cried out over and over, struggling to speak through her climaxes.

Smoke almost yelled as he began thrusting with her furiously, quickly approaching his climax. He couldn't believe how fast he was thrusting, causing him to scream with her as he was filled with more pleasure than before.

Kitana cried out as her hand found his balls, stroking to bring him over the edge, gently squeezing, knowing just how gentle to be to make him cum without hurting him., Her ass clamped down again and she came, screaming with him again as her back bowed, her hair falling over his shoulder as she fucked him.

Smoke yelled and bucked his hips as hard as he could as his cock exploded with cum inside her ass, immediately over-filling it and spraying out all over their legs and the floor around them. He continued bucking his hips as he emptied himself into her ass. Kitana moved herself around, repositioning herself so that she was facing his head again. She leaned down, kissing Smoke as she moved her hand between her legs and raising up, stuffing Smoke's cock in her pussy once more. His cock swelled up even more, Kitana biting her lip in excitement as it expanded in her pussy.

"I can't believe you're still hard," Kitana panted with a grin.

"Neither can I," Smoke said.

"Are you up for another round?"

"I think I might have a few more in me," Smoke panted back.

Just as Kitana was beginning to buck her hips on Smoke's cock, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit! It's the janitor!" Kitana exclaimed. The princess and Ninja groggily hop to they're feet, just barely getting their clothes on just before the door opened. They got out, telling the janitor they thought it was the restroom door. Smoke's hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled. His crotch was still drenched in their climaxes and his member buldged in his pants. Kitana's hair was messed up as well and her corset was not fully on, partially exposing one of her tits. Her underwear was also drenched with Smoke's jizz and and her honey after putting it on over her filled pussy and anus. The sexual partners stood in the hallway for a moment after the janitor closed the door behind him, their knees weak and their sexes craving each other. Smoke couldn't hold himself back. He lunged at Kitana, moving the fabric up her breast to fully expose her tit as he licked and nipped it.

"Engh! Oh …god… Smoke!" Kitana whimpered and giggled as she had her breast mauled. The two quickly stumbled into another bedroom down the hall. This one was luckily empty.

Acting almost as if they were in a trance, Smoke and Kitana locked in a passionate kiss. The ninja and princess almost ripped the clothes off their body. They paused briefly in their lip lock when they needed to remove a piece of garment, but resumed immediately after wards. Within a minute, both were completely nude.

Holding the busty princess at her waist, Smoke pulled her upward, lifting her off her feet. She pulled him in even closer, deepening the kiss, allowing her tongue to push past his lips, beginning a sensual dance with his own tongue.

Still holding her off the ground in an almost upright position, Smoke carried Kitana over to the bed,

dropping her on the bed so she bounced. He then leapt next to her in the bed.

They got in position, Kitana on her back with her legs spread and Smoke on his knees in between her legs, his now huge rock hard throbbing cock prodding at Kitana's hungry entrance, her snatch still oozing with Smokes seed. Gently rubbing the tip of his manhood against her slit, allowing it to part the folds, he slowly eased the shaft inside her all the way to the hilt, allowing every inch of him to be enclosed within her warmth once again.

Kitana let out another moan, this time longer and slightly louder than before, as she felt the ninja's manhood slide all the way inside her again, white cum spilling from her womanhood as his cock filled her. Smoke began thrusting in and out, slowly and gently at first, then gradually becoming faster and more intense. As the pace quickened, Kitana's moans also increased in pitch and frequency, urging the ninja on with his thrusts.

Reveling in the sensations, Kitana simply let her body go limp and react to what she was feeling. Placing her arms above her head, she felt her hands clenching and unclenching almost of their own accord as she felt the highs and lows of pleasure ripple through her form. Tossing her head from side to side, she began uttering Smoke's name in breathy tones, and this only spurred the ninja on and encouraged him to increase his pace. Instinctively, the busty princess wrapped her slender yet muscular legs around his waist, almost as if to urge him to drive deeper and harder with his actions.

Pausing briefly in his thrusting, Smoke gently pulled her upwards so that the two of them were in a sitting position, but still intimately joined together. The end result was that Smoke was sitting on the bed, with Kitana sitting in his lap, facing him, his hard and swollen manhood still inside her, and the two of them had their arms wrapped around each other.

Sharing a brief, but very passionate, kiss, they persisted in their fourth round of fucking; Smoke gently thrusting upward and Kitana began to bounce in his lap, with the combined action allowing her to slide up and down his shaft with ease and ardor. Their lips still locked, Kitana's first few moans were swallowed by Smoke, but after a few seconds, she pulled her lips away from his, leaning her head back and gasping in pleasure as the sensations which began to wrack her body once more. Leaning forward, Smoke lowered his lips to her neck and began planting more kisses upon it, which served only to add to her already considerable pleasure.

Acting almost as one with their thrusting and bouncing, the ninja and busty princess, continued with their incredibly intimate embrace, feeling only each other and the wondrous sensations they were feeling. Smoke's arms were now wrapped around Kitana's back and holding her to him with a grip that was strong and firm as well as careful and gentle.

Holding each other closely, Smoke and Kitana's hearts practically beat as one; a feeling made more intense by their close proximity with each other as her large yet firm sweat covered mounds were now pressed up against his muscular chest. Sitting atop his crossed legs with her own ones wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms around his muscled neck and his holding her slim waist, the two moved almost as one as they fucked.

Bringing her head back down, Kitana locked her gaze with Smoke. Looking deeply into his deep, hazel eyes, she could tell with a certain animal instinct that told her that Smoke was slowly but surely approaching his fourth orgasm. Kitana was feeling the same sensation deep within her being, and she was certain that Smoke would have also been able to tell by looking into her bright blue eyes.

Acting almost on pure animalistic instinct, Smoke and Kitana sped up their joined movements, thrusting and bouncing faster and more intensely than before, determined to bring themselves to the peak once again.

Moving at an almost frantic pace now, one which seemed to match the intense feelings of pure desire and wanting that the couple felt within them, Smoke and Kitana edged ever closer to their peak, each one sensing their own pleasure grow deliciously. As Smoke and Kitana reached the peak of yet another climax, they instinctively locked lips in a passionate kiss that was as intense as the welling physical sensations within their beings. As they finally orgasmed – separately, but also nearly at the same – their cries of joy mingled together in their kiss, effectively fusing together into one long expression of absolute ecstasy, bliss and euphoria. Smoke sprayed yet again into Kitana's pussy, the cum gushing out, covering their legs and the bed below with the thick white liquid. Kitana sprayed too, and the two were soon covered in each other's orgasm. Smoke groaned in dis-belief as his cock throbbed and grew more in Kitana's cum filled snatch. Kitana let out a little squeal of excitement at the fact that their session didn't have to end yet. She pushed Smoke so he fell back onto his back on the bed and immediately began raising herself and falling down on his cock, slamming their hips together.

As Smoke and Kitana continued to cleave together, bringing yet more pleasure to their sex-hungry bodies, down the hallway, Jade woke up from her mini-nap on the bench in the dojo. She got up, Kung Lao's cum now dry on her face and chest. She brushed off the crusty discharge as she got up and got dressed. She didn't tie the front of her ninja outfit, leaving the green fabric loose over her plump breasts. As she put her face mask back on, she turned to Kung Lao, who was passed out against the wall. She gently folded his clothes and placed them next to him.

"Glad I could make your dreams come true," She said, bringing her face mask down and kissing him on the cheek before turning and leaving the dojo.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard an extremely faint sound that resembled screaming and the tenderizing of meat. As she walked farther down the hallway, the sound grew, revealing the scream to being loud and energetic moans. She tracked it to one of the bedrooms, and quickly threw the door open, finding her boyfriend being ridden by a red cheeked, sweat covered moaning Kitana, their crotches and legs covered with white cum. They immediately stopped their loved making and turned in unison, eyes widened as they saw Jade catch them in the act.

"Woah, wait," Jade started, "You two are _still _fucking?"

"I'm sorry, Jade," Kitana said, "your boyfriend's cock is just _so _good," Of course, with how tired she was and how much she was panting it came out more like, "I... I'm sorry *pant* *pant* Jade... *pant* *pant* *pant*... your boyfriend's cock is *pant* *pant* just _sooooooo gooood."_

Jade was shocked and partially enraged when she saw the two, but as she looked at their passionate, sweat-covered bodies, she couldn't help but feel her pussy become wet as she was turned on.

"Well," Jade started, seeing nothing better to do in this situation, "Kung Lao is passed out in the dojo and I'm horny. Can I join you two?"

"Of course," Kitana grinned, flipping her head to get her disheveled hair out of her face, "Hop up."

Because her suit was undone, it didn't take long for Jade to strip naked (with the exception of her boots and arm-wear) and she jump on the bed, making it bounce as she landed on her knees. She then positioned herself over Smoke's face so her dripping pussy almost touched his nose and she faced Kitana. Smoke began working double duty, thrusting up into Kitana's pussy and wrapping his hands around Jade's round ass cheeks, pulling her pussy to his mouth as he began to eat out of it. Kitana and Jade moaned as they were pleasured. They leaned forward, wrapping their arms around each other as they locked lips, making out furiously.

While still kissing Jade, Kitana raised herself up more as Smoke thrusted, giving him more room to fuck her cum filled pussy. Smoke swirled his tongue inside Jade's pussy as he nipped at her soft yet wet lips. Jade and Kitana moaned into each other mouths and began panting as they both felt orgasms building up in their bodies. Kitana began rocking her hips, adding to her pleasure. The princess then moved her hands around to Jade's very large breasts. She softly gripped them, rubbing her thumbs around her tits. Jade moaned and panted as she began feeling hot, honey dripping from her pussy into Smoke's mouth as she felt more pressure inside her body.

Smoke knew Jade was getting close based on how she was responding to his rim-job and turned his ministrations up a notch, softly biting at her flesh and swirling his tongue inside her pussy.

Her boyfriend's rim-job combined with Kitana's work on her breasts proved all too much for Jade as she reached her climax, screaming and cumming against Smoke's face. Hearing her moans and seeing her body as her dripping snatch was hammered sent Kitana over the edge, spraying all over Smoke's cock.

"Let's switch this up," Kitana said with a grin as she tiredly removed herself from Smoke. Jade saw where she was going with this and laid down on Smoke's chest, her large breasts pressing against Smoke's stomach as she wrapped a hand around Smoke's cum covered cock. As she took the member into her mouth, Kitana moved so that she was behind Jade. She inserted two of her slender fingers into Jade's ass-hole and began pumping her. Kitana's other hand went to her own pussy, sticking two digits in her cum-filled snatch as she fingered herself.

Smoke continued his work on Jade's pussy, groaning as his beautiful girlfriend gave him a blow job. Jade purred at the sensation of having both of her entrances attacked and at the taste of Smoke's cum mixed with Kitana's, causing vibrations to go through Smoke's cock. Kitana moaned as she felt another orgasm coming on from her ministrations and sped up both of her hands, inserting an additional finger into both Jade's ass and her own snatch. It didn't take Kitana much more to bring her climax on, and she soon came, honey drenching her hand. She brought her hand to her face as her other one continued fingering Jade, licking her juice from her fingers. Jade couldn't take much more of the fingering of her anus and the eating of her pussy, and came against Smoke's mouth again.

Jade moved from Smoke's face as he got up. Smoke the positioned Jade on her back with her legs spread. He then put himself in between her legs, brushing his cock against her entrance. As Smoke pushed his way into Jade's pussy, Kitana crawled over and sat on Jade's face so that she was in front of Smoke.

"Oh my god!" Jade cried once Smoke was fully inside her against Kitana's pussy, "Your cock is so much bigger! It's barely fitting into me!" She loved the feeling of her pussy being stretched so severely and immediately began panting as she desperately wanted Smoke to bang her harder then ever before.

Smoke began slamming into Jade as the green ninja ate out of Kitana's snatch, causing the princess to moan. Kitana leaned forward, putting her hand on Smoke's cheeks and bringing him into a Kiss as he continued fucking Jade. The three continued this position for around six minutes, growing more violent and passionate as they all began to feel their orgasms grow inside them. Smoke reached his hands out from Jade's hips, fondling Kitana's breasts. This pushed the princess over the edge, and she let out a scream as her pussy sprayed all over Jade, soaking her face and hair. Jade soon knew it was her turn to cum as her pussy was slammed into by Smoke's now devastatingly huge cock. She moaned and panted as her body couldn't hold in the pleasure any more. She screamed, her pussy squirting her juice on Smoke's cock and all over their thighs. Smoke groaned as he continued thrusting, getting ever closer to his own inevitable finish.

Knowing it was time to bring this three-way to an end, Jade reluctantly took herself off his length and stood up on her knees. Before she could get in position to suck on Smoke, Kitana dove into the spot, shoving her mouth on the huge cock. Jade settled for embracing Smoke on the side, turning his head so they could make out while the busty princess sucked his cock. Smoke kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jade the best he could without moving away from the blow-job. Smoke began grunting as groaning as his cock began to tighten and he drew closer to his climax.

Kitana swirled her tongue around Smoke's length as she bobbed up and down on it at a furious rate, her endeavers making loud slurping sounds as she worked. She then noticed the length begin to throb, and wanting to share, took her mouth off the cock and began stroking it. Jade noticed what she was doing and quickly got into a laying position next to her. Jade wrapped her hand around the length and the two Edenian women stroked Smoked together. The two them then began licking and kissing the cock, moaning and panting at taste of his manhood. Smoke couldn't take much more as seeing the two beautiful women going to town on his cock and moaning as they looked at him and the sensations they were inflicting on him became too much. Smoke yelled and he bucked his hips as his cock erupted, sending huge ropes of cum spraying all over Jade and Kitana's faces. The women continued stroking him, going harder to keep his hot jizz spraying at them with their mouths open.

Smoke let out a soft moan as the last of his seed emptied out. He layed lack on the pillows of the bed. The two Edenian women crawled up on either side of Smoke, their face's, shoulders, hair and breasts drenched in Smoke's still hot cum. They spooned him on either side nestling their heads in his shoulder. Smoke regained his breath as he looked down at his limp cock, still astounded at how much he came.

After twenty minutes or so, Kitana got up and began cleaning herself off and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked tiredly as she watched the princess, still spooning Smoke.

"I need to fuck some more. I'm going to go find Liu Kang," She said as she put her face mask back on.

"You are _one_ horny girl," Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kitana giggled as she turned and left the room.

"Well... today was... interesting," Smoke started in reflection after a few moments of silence.

"It was," Jade agreed. She then paused for a moment, "I'm sorry I fucked a shoaling monk."

"I'm sorry I fucked your best friend," Smoke said back, turning to look into her eyes.

"The point is, we're back together now," Jade said, "And besides, I doubt I could've gotten you to do a threesome otherwise," She added with a giggled.

"Oh really?" Smoke asked with a grin, "You would be surprised at what I'm willing to do."

"Do you mean you would be willing to do another threesome with me?"

"I would think so. While she isn't as beautiful as you, your friend _is_ sexy," Smoke grinned.

"Well you know, we don't _have _to do another three-way with _her_," Jade said, looking into Smoke's eyes with hers in a sensual tone.

Smoke grinned at his girlfriend and let out a chuckle, "I love you," He said finally.

"I love you, too," Jade grinned. The two then shared a deep kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**A HUGE thank you goes to both Lady Aimee and JediFuryan13 for supplying and assisting with the smut used for Smoke and Kitana's intercourse :P**_

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	7. The Living Forest Session

**THE LIVING FOREST SESSION**

**(As requested by MKFreak123)**

Smoke let out a low whistle as he walked through the living forest. He was dressed in his casual ninja armor which exposed his silver mullet to the elements. Next to him an the walking trail was his extremely beautiful and sexy girlfriend, Jade in her normal next-to-nothing tight green ninja suit. The two had decided to go on a stroll through the forest where they had met that day. It was the late afternoon, and other than the creepy faces on the trees, the forest was quite beautiful at the hour.

"Having fun?" Smoke asked Jade as they walked through the forest.

"Yes" Jade grinned under her green face mask. It had been four days since the two had been set up by the princess.

"Y'know, I still can't believe you had sex with that shaolin monk," Smoke said after a moment.

"And I still can't believe you fucked my best friend," Jade said back.

"Touche,"

"I mean really, you came like four times!"

"Well she did kind of make me _really_ horny when she seduced me,"

"Yeah, I guess she _can_ be quite the sexy temptress when she wants to be,"

"She sure can,"

"I also can't believe you grew so much when you fucked her, too," Jade started. Smoke's cock had remained it's enlarged size since the incident.

"You know what _I _still can't believe?" Smoke asked.

"What?"

"That you were willing to have a three-way with Kitana and me when you walked in on us fucking."

"What can I say? I guess it just kind of made me horny seeing the two of you fucking like that."

"It _still _makes me aroused when I think of the whole ordeal," Smoke admitted. All of a sudden, Jade turned and stepped in front of Smoke so they stopped walking and were facing each other.

"Me too," She said sensually. She then quickly wrapped her arms around Smoke's waist and brought him into an embrace, pressing their sexes together. Jade soon felt Smoke's now huge member harden asunder his pants against her covered pussy. Knowing her way around her boyfriend's pants, she quickly unzipped the front of Smoke's ninja slacks, his huge manhood springing out and almost gouging at Jade's covered Snatch. Jade then moved her hand down and grasped one of her small hands around the cock and began stroking him. Smoke leaned his head back and groaned as he was jacked by his hot girlfriend.

Once Jade thought Smoke was horny enough, she walked over to one of the trees on its backside (as not to risk being eaten) and leaned over a bit, bracing against it as her hand went down her back and moved the fabric blocking her sex away, revealing her bare and dripping pussy to Smoke.

"Please, Smoke," Jade whimpered as her body shook with need, "Fuck me. Fuck me right here where we met against this tree. Fuck me hard."

Smoke nodded and got into position, prodding her entrance with his cock before slowly forcing it in. Jade was now tighter than ever around Smoke because of his size, his massive cock stretching her deliciously. Jade moaned as the huge cock brought her an enormous amount of pleasure, almost making her cum immediately.

Not wanting to waste time to risk being seen, Smoke immediately began thrusting hard and fast, his cock going into deeper parts of Jade's pussy than he thought possible. After ten thrusts, Jade felt a huge amount of pleasure wash over her as she came hard, biting her lip to stop her from screaming as her pussy sprayed her juices all over Smoke's cock. The orgasm only served to spur Smoke on as her honey acted as a lubricant, allowing him to slam his hips into hers harder and faster.

Even though she was still fully clothed, Jade's huge and firm breasts bounced back and forth under her clothes given the frequency and roughness of their fucking. Jade moaned and panted more as her hands gripped against the bark of the trees as she felt her knees grow weak. She couldn't hold back a scream as she came again, spraying Smoke again as he continued fucking her. It soon got to the point that Each thrust of Smoke's giant rod made her cum, causing her to pant and scream as each orgasm felt better than the next.

In one final climax, Jade moaned, panted, screamed and bucked her hips as her pussy sprayed more than ever before, soaking the front of Smoke's pants. The grey ninja didn't care as he kept fucking her. While Jade loved the continued sensation of Smoke's cock, She knew if she was going to cum again she would have to try something different.

"Smoke," She panted, "I need you to fuck my ass."

Smoke was all to eager to please and quickly took his cock out of Jade's pussy and prodded it against her anus. He then eased himself in using Jade's multiple orgasms as a lubricant to fit inside. Smoke groaned once he was fully inside Jade, her anus so tight making her pussy seem like it had the diameter of a foot-ball field.

Jades head spun with this new sensation. Sex with Smoke had always been amazing and enjoyable, but this new experience of anal sex was positively mind-blowing. She moaned in pain from the initial entrance, but as Smoke started to move in an out, this pain gave way to pleasure. A kind of pleasure that was both familiar and new at the same time, and she began to increase her moans as Smoke quickened his movements.

Smoke reach above Jade and grasped his hands around hers, pressed up against the living tree of the forest. At the same time, he continued to thrust in and out of her ass, her orgasm lubrication making the thrusting in and out of her much easier. Jade's frenetic moans spurred him on, and Smoke thrust in and out faster, slamming against her ass at an increasing pace.

Although this kind of intercourse did not stimulate in the same way that regular sex did, Jade nonetheless felt the pleasure building up inside of her. Smoke's enlarged hardness reached into places of her that had never been touched before, and this stimulated her very being as a whole. It was not long before she felt the very familiar sensation started to well up in her, and she knew that she was reaching her climax.

Smoke could tell by Jade's increasing moans that she was fast approaching another orgasm, and that always excited him and inspired him to increase their already frenetic pace. The tightness of her ass felt as if it were stimulating his organ and sending shockwaves throughout his entire body. He thrust inside harder and faster, and simultaneously felt his own pleasure starting to approach its climax.

For Jade, pleasure mixed with pain to create an all-new sensation that was so wonderful words were not sufficient enough to describe it, and she felt herself orgasm. She cried, throwing her head back so far that it was pressed up against Smoke's masked chest, and her anus contracted as the climax washed over her, spraying juices out both of her holes. This soaked both Smoke's cock and his pants as her pussy gushed out honey with nothing blocking it.

The sudden tightening of her ass was too much for Smoke, and he began thrusting faster and harder as his cock reached critical mass. He yelled as his cock exploded with huge ropes of white spunk inside her ass, pelting the hole and over-flowing it with his first stream. Smoke didn't break the rhythm of his thrusting as he came more and more with each thrust. Jade moaned as Smoke continued cumming inside her, his hot jizz running down her legs as stream after stream shot into her anus. it was a full minute before Smoke was finished cumming, and his cock shrunk back to it's still large but normal size. The two stood there for a moment, covered in each other's cum.

"We should probably get back to the palace before anyone sees us together," Jade said as she reluctantly removed herself from Smoke's cock. Smoke nodded and after they were done straightening themselves up, continued their walk in the forest, their legs still coated in passionate orgasm.

Little did the two lovers know that someone had been watching them fuck from the bushes the entire time. Mileena removed her hand from her pussy as the two walked away. She had been pleasuring herself to them as she watched their dirty deed.

"So Jade has a hot boyfriend with a huge cock, eh?" She said through a smile, "Well let's see how she feels about sharing him with me..."

She let out a lightly maniacal laugh as she began to formulate a plan...

* * *

_**Big thanks to FuryanJedi13 for providing the anal smut used in this scene :P**_

_**Stay tuned to see Mileena's devilish plan act itself out on Smoke and Jade Next time...**_


	8. The Helpful Encounter

**THE HELPFUL ENCOUNTER**

_**(As requested by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite)**_

"So why didn't you ever tell me you could teleport people?" Jade asked as he hugged the arm of her boyfriend. It had been a week since their encounter with Mileena and the couple was now strolling into the dojo. It was early, and the two were expecting to have some alone time together when they saw that they were not alone in the work-out room. Sonya Blade was next to a punching bag, hitting it with flurry of punches and kicks. Her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her abundant bosom bounced with each of her kicks.

"She looks stressed," Jade pointed out as Sonya punched the bag harder and harder with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Well she does have a match with her nemesis tomorrow," Smoke pointed out, his eyes wandering slightly to Sonya's skin-tight pants, looking at the way the fabric glimmered as it hugged her round and fairly large ass tightly.

"Wait, Sonya has a nemesis?" Jade asked as she raised one of her narrow black brows.

"Yeah, Kano. Apparently he betrayed her awhile back and now she has a bit of a revenge quest with him."

"You seem to know a lot about this Sonya gal. Should I be worried?" Jade asked with a smile hidden under her face mask as she popped out one of her hips.

"No, no… she's just a member of our team is all… and…"

"Oh my gosh, Smoke. You gotta' crush on her," Jade teased with a smile.

"Well, y'know… she does have a nice figure… not as nice as yours of course but still."

Jade suddenly had an idea. She looked at Jade, who was too sweaty and focused to have heard their conversation, and then back to Smoke.

"Y'know what? I have a proposition."

"What is it?"

"Sonya really does look stressed. I say, you get with her sometime today and 'relieve' her of that stress."

"What? Jade, that's insane. Are you saying you want me to cheat on you?"

"Doesn't count as cheating if I'm telling you to do it."

Smoke looked at her, and then at Jade, and then back to Sonya. As he looked away from her, Jade groped him, massaging his balls through his pants.

"This should get you in the mood," Jade whispered sensually into his ear, her juicy lips brushing his lobe. Smoke could just let out a groan.

"Fine," He groaned softly, "I'll do it."

"Good," Jade smiled as she turned and left the room, turning at the door with her round ass still facing him, "I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow," She nodded and left.

Smoke took a deep breath before going to the punching bag next to Sonya. He began punching the bag before turning to Sonya.

"So… how do feel about the match tomorrow, Sonya?" Smoke asked.

Sonya glanced his way as she continued punching, "Pretty good. I'm definitely going to kick his ass."

"I'm sure you will," Smoke nodded.

Sonya suddenly delivered a round-house kick to the bag, sending it flying against the wall. "Well… shit. I guess that's it for me. Nice seeing you smo—" She turned to see Smoke fully for first time, seeing his huge member tenting under his ninja tights. It was safe to say that the sight made her hot immediately.

"Umm… Smoke?" She coughed, blushing.

"What is it?" Smoke asked as he turned around. He saw her eyes on his crotch and he looked down.

"I knew it," Sonya grinned.

"Knew what?" Smoke asked.

"That you've been turned on by me for quite sometime now," She said as she walked towards him, her hips swaying as she pressed up against Smoke. Her hand reached down, stroking him firmly. "I heard your little conversation with your jade."

"What?"

"Yeah—just because I'm practicing doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"Well then… you know it wasn't my idea to ask," Smoke said, feeling very embarrassed about his actions.

"I know—and I accept."

"Wait—what?"

"I _am _stressed, Smoke. I could use a bit of a loosen-upper. Care to join me in the shower?"

"If you insist," Smoke sighed.

Sonya giggled as she led Smoke to her room in the Outworld palace. As they walked down the hallway to the room, Sonya sped up, getting ahead of him as he whipped her head around and gave him a heated look. She smiled as she kept walking, her hands reaching to undo her vest. It soon fell away, leaving her topless, though her back was too him so he wouldn't be able to see her breasts. Her skin-tight pants came next, then, she stopped in the middle of the corridor and bent, pulling off her boots, then panties. Knowing that in this position, he would see her damp pussy, bare and wet, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, before picking up her clothing and opening the door to her room.

Smoke quickly followed her into the room, closing and locking the door behind him as he got himself undressed, leaving him naked with his huge member hard and throbbing in the open air. Sonya licked her lips as she felt her body tremble. There was no way she could wait to get in the shower. She walked back and braced herself on the room's kitchen counter, her body covered in sweat and her her inner thighs absolutely dripping with her juices as she locked eyes with him.

Smoke walked up to her and gently yet determinley grabbed her by the arms. He then lock his lips deeply and passionately with hers, his hand wandering down and rubbing her dripping snatch. His other arm wrapped around her, bringing her in close, his out-normally long and thick length poking at her thigh, throbbing in need for her. When his fingers found her soaked core, Sonya growled softly, parting her thighs. His arms around her shivering form kept her anchored as she kissed him back, her full lips giving under his kiss. Tongue dancing with his, she hopped up onto the bar, her legs parted on either side of his hips as he stroked her. Hand lowering, she cupped his cock, her thumb brushing the tip, stroking sensually as she ground against his fingers.

"More," Sonya begged, already panting and writhing for him. Her blue eyes widened, pupils expanding as she leaned back, offering her pert breasts to his mouth. Smoke nodded, moving Sonya's hand away and shoving his length into her awaiting snatch. Sonya screamed and threw her head back, cumming from just the size of his cock. Smoke then began thrusting every inch of his huge length in and out of her.

The two continued at the pace for twenty minutes, Sonya cumming hard six times and drenching both of them in her orgasms. After that it soon became Smoke's turn, his thrusts becoming rougher and harder as he felt himself go tight.

"Fuck…" Sonya moaned. "Are you close, Smoke?"

"Extremely" Smoke groaned.

"Then let's go together," Sonya panted. The two only lasted two more strikes after that before they came hard, leaving each other drenched in their cum.

"Quickly… bedroom," Sonya cooed. Smoke nodded, picking her up off the table and carrying her to her bed. Two things were sure that evening: Sonya never got a shower, and she and Smoke didn't get a minute of sleep.

* * *

**_Special thanks goes to Lady Aimee for helping with the foreplay found in this scene :P_**

**__****_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


End file.
